The Moon And The Air
by forgetablelove
Summary: After Luna and Draco strike up an unexpected friendships, their lives continue with them apart of each other's. As time passes, something more unexpected than their friendships evolves between them.


A small breeze rustled the curtain hanging on the window gently, flowing through the room and casting a strange chill in the room. It wasn't cold, actually; it was just uncomfortable, much like the woman laid curled up under the comforter. Behind her back, a man sat down on the edge of the bed, starting to remove his shift before laying down. The woman's long blond hair flowed behind her over her shoulders and back with her silver eyes tightly closed. Secretly, because she knew it was wrong. she wished it was another man coming to lay beside her. Never in her wildest fantasies - and she had plenty of those - would she have ever thought before she happened she'd want him to be someone else. Not to mention who the man she wanted him to be was.

The man wasn't ugly, but in fact, oddly handsome. He had an oval shaped face with sparkling blue eyes she used to get lost in. His eyelashes were long and full - the kind that women envied. His average weight and height made him normal, everyday, run of the mill. He just didn't have the speciality that the Other Man had.

The Other Man was how she thought of him when moments like this arose, moments she longed for him and his presence when she should have been more than happy with the one beside her. It helped things to try to place some distance between who he really was. No one would suspect him. No, actually, everyone would suspect him while no one would suspect her, let alone her and him. Neither of them had planned it. Neither of them wanted it to be this way, but what it was it was. The time to redo and change things was over. All the hurt they had caused that no one had felt yet or knew of would always be there. No matter how hard they tried, he was the Other Man to her.

The man finished removing his shirt, tossing it into a basket nearby and laid down. Before she knew it, the length of his body was pressed against her back, molding against her as he pulled her back again didn't resist; she couldn't resist if she wanted to. He had every right to hold her, to be close to her. It wasn't his fault that she felt wrong by doing so. She wanted him to be the Other Man more than she wanted her next breath as she started to feel his body breathing with hers, following in slow sync.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She used to be a be a happily married mother of two with no secrets. Their friends with their happy marriage lives would be so disappointed in her. How could she do this? How she could be with another man, let alone fall in love with him? And for that other man to be him made it worse, she knew. But he hadn't done anything! He was free and clear with childish choices made of obligation of respecting and following orders from a parent hanging over his head now. Society may have pretended to accept him, but her friends never would. She alone in her world accepted him for who he truly was, not who the stories made him out to be.

Since Hogwarts, the war, and their friendship started, he had changed. He wasn't who he used to be, the boy who had been led around unwillingly to just obey. They both had a family they were raising of their own, both there for the weddings, birth of the boys. They knew it all, yet they continued their little affair. She couldn't reconcile what she was doing with the truth in her mind or she might die of shame and there were very little things she was ashamed of in her life.

She loved her sons more than anything in the world, never wanting to hurt them, but that was exactly why she was laying hurting in the bed, keeping real feelings locked inside. None of this had been easy, but these nights when she thought of the Other Man was far worse than the others. Tonight she couldn't ignore that her thoughts drifted to the sound of his drawl, the sarcasm and the gentleness that sometimes showed its face, the feel of his fingertips on her skin, or the way he simply made her feel, to feel alive.

No, no one would ever understand why Luna Scamander loved Draco Malfoy of all people.

At first, it'd been a mere meeting of chance. Neither Luna or Draco were suppose to be at the restaurant. They were supposed to be at home those years ago. Instead, they'd both decide to catch a late dinner on the way home from their work in Diagon Ally. Their tables happen to be next to each other, and when Draco dropped his fork, Luna automatically bent down to pick it up for the stranger. She hadn't even looked at who it was and his face gave nothing away. She couldn't tell if, when she handed him the fork, he even recognized her. They hadn't been in the same year, they hadn't been in the same house, but they had been pawns in the same war. She believed deep down without arrogance he knew exactly who the silver eyes his grey ones now bore into as she held the utensil out to him to take. She had been held captive in his parents' home after all those few years ago. Sometimes those days seemed like just yesterday.

He didn't take it right way, instead, he stared. Luna, used to be scared at in school, didn't feel uneasy. In fact, she leaned forward and placed the fork in his fingers, waiting for him to close around the handle. Draco didn't hesitate to have his fingers tightened around the utensil and finally accept it back. "You should be careful," Luna said softly in a dream-like voice, "You don't want to have to explain why a soosps took the utensil from the floor, I'm not sure the waitress would believe you. But I suppose she would have given you a new one."

Finally that garnered her a real facial expression as his mask melted away to a look of annoyed contempt. Clearly he didn't believe soosps, but then again, most people didn't. They existed, Luna was sure, and she was going to discover them. She wanted to show the world so many beautiful - and some ugly - creatures that exist in the world in hiding which is why she became a wizarding naturist. Still, Draco's cold mask of disbelief intrigued her. After the war, after all that happened, could he not believe even a little? After his family had turned their back on what they believed for each other that fateful night, they couldn't believe in a magical creature? It was beyond her to understand why not. After the way she just seemed to believe in the stories of fanciful - and sometimes deadly - creatures - her father had told her and printed in "the Qubbler" had to be true. The unexplainable was the only way to explain anything.

Luna's own expression didn't change but to grow slightly amused by his ignorance. Patiently, as always, she waited for a response even if it was him to turn away. Still, for a long pause in air pregnant with distrust, surprise, and contempt, neither looked away from each other. His eyes were close to her own color, but they were completely different. What danced in his eyes was darker, something more grim and hard. Despite going through all she did, her eyes still had the same airy, faraway look as always. Perhaps with a solid support system who knew what she went through, friends who were there for her through anything, she regain the trust in the world much faster than Draco did. If he ever did.

"I'm sure the waitress will give me a new on as it is now," he finally drawled out, as if bored now. Maybe he was bored. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he was a lot of things, but Luna thought then she'd never truly know.

"Of course. Who wants to eat off a fork that has fallen on the floor?" she reasoned lightly.

"Right," he said in a tone that stamped the end of the conversation. Finally, he turned back sharply to face the front, his shoulder now facing her. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his profile, thinking how he was such an unusual man to begin with. His family had turned sides at the end, given a pardon for their assistance, and now he was forced to live his life with the knowledge of what side they were on in the beginning, the things he'd done in the name of fearful obedience. No, she did not envy Draco Malfoy at all.

Turning back to her meal, they both ate in silence. With amusement she noted that he got a new fork as he said he would. Neither spoke to each other again, or one catching each other look at each other, but now and then, when she felt his eyes on her, she tried to catch him. She'd snap her eyes over at his table, only to find his shoulder. Despite herself, she felt disappointed. What could she show Draco? What wondrous things were out there that he didn't know existed or failed to believe in?

As she stood up at the end of her meal, she looked back at Draco, her eyes boring into him. He felt her stare and looked to look at her. His expression was obvious, asking he what she wanted now. She wasn't sure how to answer. What did she want after all? "It was nice to see you again, Draco," she said, saying his name with a careful casualness. She didn't blame him for what happened. Even if some people did, it was not her. "Perhaps I'll see you again."

He just stared and she took that as her dismissal. With confidence that only Luna could manage, she walked from the restaurant, only looking back once she was down the sidewalk. One day, she thought to herself, I might want to really share a meal with Draco Malfoy.

It was a few weeks after that Luna found herself by Draco Malfoy again. This time they were by one of the street vendors' stand, looking at various instruments for potion making. The vendor seemed to be hocking different items from the normal stock at the local apothecary. Luna, always interested into the unique and unusual, was surprised to turn her head to see Draco standing there beside her. If he'd notice who was next to him yet, he wasn't showing any signs, but she didn't care. She stared for a moment. "Don't worry," she said in an airy voice, "I'm sure no one would mind if you bought that pedestal you're looking at."

Draco didn't start. He didn't even turn to her, but merely glanced to the side to confirm who had spoken to him. Apparently. she wasn't worth the effort of turning his neck, and she find herself amused rather than annoyed by it. She smiled vaguely at him, knowing he could only make out so much with his sideways glance. "Who says I care what other people think?" he snapped back, but he placed the pedestal in his hand down anyway.

"Oh, nothing at all," she said, actually surprised he sounded a bit defensive. She picked up the item he had dropped, and looked at it, turning the gold pedestal used for crushing herbs and other things around in her hand for a moment. She wasn't waiting for him to reply. She knew he wouldn't and had no idea how she knew that.

As if to proof her thoughts right, Draco turned and walked away from the stand without buying a thing. Luna, however, bought a few things before she left the stand moments later, including a certain gold pedestal.

The third time hammered the nail in their coffin so to speak. Luna had just came back from a nature expedition in France, trying to locate bilbocats. She was still Luna Lovegood then, but it was a known name already. She didn't mind people know who she was or passing off things she had to report to the Ministry to someone else. Some people still thought she was crazy with her very close relationship with "the Quibbler". Her expedition had went exceedingly well and it was the first species she discovered on her own; proud and happy, she'd practically ran to the Ministry of Magic to let the people of the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures know. Surprised as they were, they tool her proof, examined it, went to the riverbed she'd found the beautiful creatures, and could do nothing but confirm and allow published documentation that she had indeed discovered the bilbocats herself. Luna Lovegood was now a name in the nature world that it wasn't before.

After she had paid the Department another visit to see how things were moving along - more out of dedication than real duty - she found herself alone in a lift. The doors slid open and then the blond,grey-eyed man joined her alone. Once the doors closed again, she fidgeted. She wanted out of the lift to go do something, but she wanted to talk. She had to say something, but there didn't seem to be anything to say this time, no fork on the floor, no gold pedestal. He would ignore her if she didn't think of something to say and for some reason she really wanted to.

"Do you work at the Ministry? she asked finally. Her voice still sounded dreamy even with the rather routine question. "I discovered bilbocats."

Draco didn't spare her a glance at first. It seemed like he was going to ignore her even though she spoke at first, but slowly the whole upper half of his body turned to face her while her profile faced him with a turned neck. In that moment, she got another one of those boring-in-to-you grey eyed stares. She would never get used to them. He just looked at her for a moment, making her fairly sure he thought she was off her rocker. Maybe she was crazy for continuing to try to strike up a conversation with him, who could tell? Or maybe she was just kind, reaching out to someone else especially someone who always seem so sad and alone?

"What are bilbocats?" he drawled out with an accompanying heavy sigh. The look in his eyes didn't care either, which intrigued her. What was he always so serious about? Why couldn't he even show what he felt or thought? Why was his expression so heavily guarded? Were people that cruel to him even now? Or was it something else? Was it simply who he was?

The questions poured through her head at rapid pace, replacing her normal train of thought that was suited thinking of undiscovered creatures, her friends, and family. She blinked, taking immediate note that he had ignored the question about himself to go for the less invasive one. "They live France. Well, some day. I am sure there are other elsewhere," she started to explain. Before we went any farther, she turned the topic once again. "I see you're going with me to the lobby, would you like to share a cup of coffee?"

Draco hesitated greatly, even his eyes flashing uncertainty at the answer to the question. Was it her or the possible of anyone at all inviting him for coffee? She wasn't sure. But finally he gave a curt nod. "Yes."

To Luna, from that point on they were friends.

It was obvious from the first coffee Draco saw things differently. To him, they were acquaintances at best even when they scheduled another meeting or met each other on the street and talked. It wasn't always small talk or business - though she did find out he didn't work at the Ministry but like his father lived off the Malfoy fortune - either, but personal when they were alone.

The meetings continued, growing increasingly regular as Draco started to submit to the idea of being a friend of "Loony" Luna Lovegood, member of the D.A. with connections to those who still hated him. Despite his reasons for his own actions, he never did try to clear his parents in her eyes. He had been a scared child, someone who wasn't taught any better and had life and death hanging over his hang. His parents had defected only in order to save his and their own skin, which he was both thankful for in his way and sickened by. Deep down, he knew his father was still the same man he'd been when he had been sent to Azkaban. Deep down, Draco knew his mother however, loved him dearly which was one of the only real reasons he stayed in contact with his father. Well, that and money, Luna knew, but she never brought up that face. To Draco, working in this world would be hard and full of hatred thrown his way and in her eyes, he didn't deserve that. It was, if only for a little while more, he stayed out of the business limelight.

It was years into the growing friendship that they kept hidden from most in their lives - the few she told only chided her, claimed he wasn't to be trusted, that he was using her (for what she always wondered) - that she met the man who would become her husband and father of her boys, Rolf Scamander. He was a fellow magizoologist and she met him on an expedition in the Alps in Germany. Strangely enough both were looking for helopads - flying bird-type creatures that loved the heights of the mountains and used their sharp talons to climb the rock too. They spent several days together, not finding a single one, but it wasn't all for naught. They grew close in their long hours together, bonding over talks of extraordinary creatures both discovered and not. By the end of the trip, Luna knew she'd found someone special to share all those dreams and creatures in her life she couldn't share with anyone else.

Happily learning Rolf lived just outside of London between the city and Brent, they pair started to date. It was slow to say the least. She balanced her work, dating, and personal life easily, however, including making sure to fit Draco in. The only thing that nagged her was after all her other friends had gotten to meet Rolf a few months into their relationship and it was clear Draco probably never would. She could ask him, but she knew he'd say no and despite many rejections in her life she didn't relish that particular one. So, she only spoke of her boyfriend who was becoming increasingly important to her to her friend.

A year into her and Rolf's relationship and five into Draco and her's friendship, Rolf proposed to her. It was during another expedition to Siberia. They were alone, deserted it would seem to some. It was their last night there before they went back home empty-handed. He got down on one knee and asked the question which she promptly, barely thinking, answered yes.

When she returned to London, she told everyone the news of the engagement. She wanted to plaster it everywhere for even those who didn't know her knew. But she just told her friends, some colleagues, and of course, she had to tell Draco. The fact that her friend had still yet to keep Rolf bothered her, making her feel as if this would truly come to a surprise to him or worse that he would feel she was one of those people who were ashamed of him when it was quite the opposite. She could see how much the boy from school and the war had become a man to be proud of, a man who should be proud of himself and be someone you are proud to say you know.

They had dinner a day after she returned from her trip. It went normally enough at first and he was polite enough not to mention the ring on her finger. When their talk dropped off the normal, polite small talking - including how her trip went - she finally decided to turn it to her new engagement. She wanted him to hear it from her mouth rather than somewhere else or just assume by the ring on her hand now.

"Draco, while Rolf and I were in Siberia, he asked me to marry him," she said in her vague voice. Out of a lot of people's mouths the tone would be overjoyed, but there was just a hint of happiness in her dreamy tone as she looked at him with a smile. It was clear she was happy over the news and even of sharing it with her friend, but she was wary of his reaction.

"And I hope you said yes," he replied in a cold voice. It'd been sometime since she'd heard him use such a chilling tone on her. It was like he was suppressing all his emotions, not letting even the bad ones to the survive. Unsettling as his reaction suddenly was, she looked down and played with the ring on her left ring finger, drawing his eyes to the ring. She could feel him staring at her hands, feel his grey eyes boring into her flesh and the ring. "So you did," he said simply in the same way as before.

"Of course, I said yes," she said suddenly, her tone not angry. There was a bit of force behind her words she normally didn't place there, but she felt annoyed. Why was he being so cold, so disinterested? He'd listened to her go on about creatures he didn't believe in countless times and faked interest so why be this way now? This was bloody important! "I know you haven't met him... do you want to?" The force that had been behind her other worse vanished, making her tone go back to the original airy quality as if nothing was wrong with any of this.

"I was under the impression you didn't want him meeting me," Draco said maliciously, making her gasps in response. Did he really just say such a thing? Never one had she denied their friendship, even gone so far as to flaunt into some friends' faces by saying she had plans with him. Now he dare accuse her of being ashamed of him?

"You're wrong," she said, staring into his now frigid grey eyes. "Do you want to come to the engagement party? A few friends are getting together. You're invited if you'll come." And if he didn't come even if he said he would? She had no idea what to do. The friendship could only go so far if he wasn't willing to bend even just a little.

"I like parties," he said, flashing her a smirk. His expression was still cold and unrelenting like the engagement itself was bothering him more than he'd like to admit even to himself. Why, though? Friends wanted their friendship to be happy. "Do you mind if I bring a date?"

"Please do," she said, not taking her eyes off his. She just wanted to know what had suddenly gotten into him. Not being interested in her pending nuptials were one thing, but being cold and almost angry was entirely different. The rest of the meal passed slowly, in an discomfort that hadn't surrounded them in years.

Her engagement party that everyone claimed had to be thrown was a few days later. Honestly, she didn't expect Draco to show up at all. She suspected it was all cold, mean teasing on his part that he would even he didn't see it at the time. As for a date? The man hadn't ever once said he was seeing anyone in all their years of friendship. She knew everyone was entitled to a secret or two, but a whole relationship? She told him of Rolf right away and went on and on about him some days. So if he did show up with a date on his arm, he'd shock the wizarding world of them being a man or some woman he just picked up somewhere for the event. She didn't know which was worse: him stealing the show with some man that she never knew about or him showing up with some woman she never knew about. Now she wondered if she should have invited him at all.

Most of her friends gathered - and all her important ones save for one Draco Malfoy - and Rolf's friends she knew all her worrying had been for naught. He was standing her up, which she kept telling herself was just find with her even though deep down she knew it wasn't true. There was food, drink, good music, and good company around her as she and Rolf fluttered around the room, talking to everyone they could. When a silence came over the crowd, she knew something was going on.

Turning her head, she noticed that Draco had indeed showed up, and he wasn't alone. Some slender brunette was on his arm, looking as ravishing as he did handsome in his suit in her dress. The only reason they truly stood out was the way the arrived late, held themselves with pride and class, and most of all, Draco being there. Draco whom she'd told no one she had invited. Draco whom until she'd seen him she hadn't realized she had wanted so badly to come. Draco whom was her friend and her confidante. Draco.

She brushed her own pale blond hair over her shoulder and walked straight up to Draco and his date, smiling politely all the while. "Hello, Draco," she said with genuine welcome. "Hello, Miss..." She trailed off politely, her eyes flicking over to the woman on his arm. She truly was beautiful, probably spent time on the society pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Astoria Greengrass," the woman said, producing her dainty hand to be shaken by Luna's. Luna took her hand with a polite smile. Greengrass? Luna was sure she was a pureblood name, but wasn't sure of much else. It wasn't like she paid attention to those things or cared. Draco did, though despite the things he didn't care about after the war. She had green eyes, too; a soft face that was beautiful. No one Draco wanted to bring her to the engagement party, showing her off is what he was doing, but how he'd found some classy pureblood to be on his arm for one small, personal engagement party, she was unsure especially on short notice.

Luna could feel everyone looking at the three of them and was suddenly aware that Rolf had came to stand right behind her. Finding it the perfect opportunity to introduce her fiancee to her friend, she turned to do just that. "Rolf, this is Draco Malfoy, my friend-" There was a distinct change in the air when she called him her friend outright, one or two gasps included. "-and his date, Miss Greengrass." She turned back to Draco. "Draco, Miss Greengrass, this is my fiancee, Rolf Scamander." Looking between the two men she could see the distrust, the dislike in the air as they politely shook hands. But for the life of her she coudn't figure out why. The two men didn't know each other, and part if her honestly wanted them to get along.

Resigning to the fact she probably would never get what she wanted, she continued to smile her faraway smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass," she said honestly, turning her attention away from the men. "How long have you knew Draco?"

Astoria smiled politely at her, a hint of genuine delight in her eyes. She actually seemed nice, even if a bit reserved when she probably didn't know anyone at the party besides Draco. She didn't even know the engaged couple distinctly. "Oh, about two years now, I think. I am so excited for you, because Draco and I have been engaged for six months! It's such an exciting time! We're almost done with our preparations." She paused, seeing Luna's face drop at the mention of Draco's apparently engagement. "Oh dear."

Luna stared at Astoria for a moment, not blaming her for the shock she felt in the least. Astoria wasn't her friend. Astoria wasn't the one who had within information. Astoria wasn't the one who hadn't invited her to their own engagement party as they stood in hers. Astoria hadn't done anything wrong; Draco had. Slowly her silver eyes turned to meet Draco's waiting grey ones. The eyes bore into her, making her feel small and annoyed at the same time. "Engaged six months? No wonder you wanted to bring a date," she said, forcing lightness in her voice.

"It would be inappropriate if I didn't bring Astoria here," Draco said with a smirk. Everyone now could see that smirk, that smirk that said he was just toying with her, that he was cold again. Following the temperature drop in his expression and tone, Luna frowned. Did he have to do this now? She still hadn't figured out why this had happened when she said she was engaged. If anyone had a right to be angry, to be distant now, it was her who just found out he was engaged by his fiancee, not him, and six months later.

Astoria blinked. She seemed at a loss for words while all eyes were on the three of them. For the time being, Rolf had faded to the background like anyone else. She hated that for the moment she couldn't tear her eyes away from the grey eyes that bore into hers so willing to make her squirm and feel wronged, to feel read like a book. Maybe her hurt over not being told would be unjustified to some, but they were friends and it was right to be hurt by hearing the news this way.

Finally, after several long moments of silence, the crowd began to go back to their earlier conversations, turning their attention away from the four people near the door. When that happened, Luna let out a sigh, a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Once it was the four of them without an audience, Luna spoke again. "Yes, I suppose not bring your fiancee to your friend's engagement party would be inappropriate and we all know, Draco, you are anything but appropriate."

Draco's face only showed a sad amusement, nothing telling her why he'd kept this secret from her only to reveal it in front of her family and friends. What did he have to hide it to begin with? She moved her eyes to Rolf's, wanting him to know what is where her attention was for the evening. Draco may have succeeded in a surprise, but this was still her and Rolf's engagement party. Draco must have had his own engagement party with Astoria without telling her or inviting herself. Rolf looked bewildered. He knew Draco was her friend, but everything else - including Draco confirming everyone's opinion of his personality - was new to him. More than anything Luna wished this wasn't the Draco he was meeting and would forever remember.

"I'm glad you came, Draco," Luna whispered in a dreamy voice, "Thank you. For coming." With that, she left her chilly friend to greet and speak to some warmer ones, even if those friends were confused by what had just happened.

It was mere weeks later when she found the wedding invitation in the owl post in the morning. The invitation surprised her more than anything else. To begin with, Draco hadn't even told her of his and Astoria's engagement only to reveal it at her own engagement party, and now he didn't tell her the date of the wedding, leading her to believe that she wasn't invited. Now, she found a real official invitation to the upcoming Malfoy wedding in her post. She was happy; she was thrilled that Draco now trusted her enough to want her to there, to not hide their friendship any longer.

The wedding was only two weeks away and it made her wonder if before her own engagement party he'd ever intended to invite her. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't ignore the wedding. She was excited about the prospect. She quickly told Rolf, made sure he was going to go with her. He was hesitate, but he wasn't against it. Their engagement party went off well after Draco and Astoria's arrival, not leaving much for people to complain about besides their very presence.

With their busy schedules with the weddings, they could only have coffee once during the two weeks before the wedding. The coffee meeting was unusually tense, unusually awkward, and less than friendly. Neither of them were unkind, impolite, or in a particularly bad mood, but instead their thoughts were elsewhere. Normally they had longer to spend together, but that day they had less. They parted ways happily, friendly and with no cold temperatures between them again.

Luna and Rolf sat in the back of the wedding guests, not hiding but not placing themselves anywhere predominate either. The wedding ceremony was georgous, classic, traditional, and full of guests with the scene of money in the air. At the beautiful, upscale reception, Luna found herself in the receiving line, Luna and Rolf shook both their hands. Then, Luna did the unthinkable. She reached up and hugged Draco herself. It was the first time she'd touched him in any way other than a hand shake, a comforting hand on a shoulder or a hand. Draco was surprised, but after a moment of hesitance, he hugged her back lightly.

Stepping back, she smiled brilliantly at him. "I truly am happy for you both," she said in her airy voice. He smiled back, not cold, not distant, but looking directly into her eyes without boring into them. It was one of those nice stares, brilliant and safe, warm and friendly. They were the eyes that she enjoyed, the eyes she gazed into all those times they met up and were friends during. They were truly the eyes of a friend who wanted her to be happy as much as she wanted him to be happy.

They moved along, Rolf not saying a word about the hug. And the weeks turned to months went on follow Draco's marriage. Nothing seemed to change between the friends. They kept the same meetings, the same schedules, and neither significant other seemed jealous. No, everything was the same leading up to her wedding day.

She'd invited Draco personally and then sent a normal owl post invitation for both him and Astoria when she sent the others. It seemed like the only right thing to do. This time when she'd invited him personally, he didn't go cold on her, but he was less than excited about having been invited. She wasn't even sure by the time they parted if she would be seeing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy at her wedding especially when she found out Astoria was pregnant. She was barely three months along, but it was a sign of how their lives were indeed changing and even after years of friendship they might be drifting apart.

Luna pushed Draco from her thoughts on her wedding day, focusing on Rolf, their life together discovering amazing creatures and just enjoying being together, of loving each other, living together, creating a family and a building on each of their family histories another chapter to be proud of together. The morning was perfect, the afternoon ceremony beautiful and gone off without a hitch. Her bridesmaid looked as pretty as she did, looked as happy as she did as well. The guests were abundant and welcomed, all happy to celebrate Luna and Rolf's day with them.

Late afternoon was the reception, and the first time she realized that Draco and his wife had indeed showed up. They stood before her, a surprised smile on her face at the sight of her friend. "Draco!" she said, showing how surprised she was without hiding it. She hugged him, not bothering to care about anything else. It was proper to hug a bride on their wedding day, as maybe people already have and some she barely knew compared to her friend. "I didn't think you'd come," she admitted when she pulled away after a moment. Her tone was still dreamy, the words floating out.

"You came to our wedding," the man pointed out in his drawl, seeming amused. He didn't seem put off by her hug either, probably knowing hugs were appropriate. Luna even turned and gave a small hug to Astoria by his side. The woman reached up and patted her back twice lightly, seemingly a little uncomfortable. Rolf shook both their hands when they had finished greeting the bride.

"I did," she said, "But you never said you were coming today." She could sink into those grey eyes when they grabbed her like this, holding her there. He was dressed in a different set of dress robes than he had at the engagement party, showing style and a bit of flare. Astoria's green dress was beautiful, perfect to be a guest at a wedding.

"I thought it didn't need to be said," he replied back, actually now clearly happy he had surprised her.

Luna tore her eyes away for a moment and looked over at Astoria. She looked happy enough to be there, albeit a bit out of place. The woman held herself well, though, with class and dignity as she looked at Luna and Rolf, her eyes drifting between the two of them now and then. Rolf was silent at her side, making her look over at her new husband. He looked fine. His eyes or stands weren't impatient, at all even though she realized they needed to get the line moving once again.

"You're right," she said with a smile at her friend. "It didn't need be said. I always knew you'd come."

The month of Astoria's pregnancy ticked by quickly. It was the first months of Luna's marriage, filled with new things, house hunting, and several expeditions. Draco and Luna's time together dwindled just a little in the busy days, but they never failed to see each other. They spoke of being new to marriage, Astoria's pregnancy, work, expeditions, and everything else they could. It seemed being at each other other's wedding was an awaking for their friendship. They no longer hid anything from other people close to them, readying admitting to leaving to going to meet each other, proclaiming each other well.

Every year since they became friends they had spent a bit of the holidays together along with their families and friends, making them have to have special circumstances for each other, but this year the arrangements were ever harder to make both of them were married and Astoria was pregnant. Luna had resigned herself that the fact they'd have to meet very early in the holiday season or after the holidays had already passed when Draco came to her purposely to propose a day for them to meet and exchange gifts. Surprisingly, he didn't just want to meet her but instead wanted to make it more of a double date.

"Why don't you and Rolf come over to my and Astoria's place two days before Christmas and we can have dinner and exchange gifts or are you busy?" he asked with an interesting look in his face that told her that he truly wanted this evening to happen. He wanted to continue to do these things that friends do, including their spouses in it on. The idea of including Rolf - and even Astoria - made her extremely happy. Sometimes it felt like Draco was some badly kept secret between the two of then. Of course, he wasn't a secret at all and she wasn't a secret between Draco and Astoria.

Luna had to stop to think for a moment to realize that they didn't have plans that night. This could work. She was sure Rolf wouldn't reject the idea of going to one of her friends' places even if it was Draco. In fact, it might give time for the two men to get to know each better without everyone else around whispering preformed theories and opinions of who and what Draco Malfoy was in Rolf's ear. Perhaps she'd be able to have time alone with Astoria, too, to get to know the woman since they never have been alone together for any reason. The only three occasions any of them had met they had all had such little time to spare with talk amongst themselves.

"Yes," she answered simply in her faraway voice. "We would just be be coming back from Germany two days before. We are searching out the elusive helopads again. We hope they like this climate instead." Draco gave her a pleasant smile, one that told her that he didn't believe in helopads. But he hadn't believed in soosps either and she'd eventually caught one to show him. She wasn't sure he believed in soosps fully even with one in front of him, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the look of real disbelief had stopped crossing his face for the soosps, even if it crossed his face for most other things she mentioned before she discovered them or could prove their existence to him.

"I hope they do then, but at least Germany isn't a bad place to visit," he said, angling that she wouldn't have any success. She barely reacted, merely smiling at him brightly. She doubted anything he did now could wipe the smile off her face until they parted. This little get together was his idea and that showed so much to her, she was sure.

"Oh," she said, as if just remembering something, "Is Astoria okay with this? I don't want to impose on a pregnant woman during the holidays." She meant it.

"Astoria is perfectly fine with it," Draco said, nonplussed by the question. "She seemed to like the idea of spending more time with you or something." He shrugged. His grey eyes gave nothing away, but his words intrigued her. Did Astoria want to get to know her better or maybe Draco was just saying something to try to make things better for her? She felt excited for the idea and knew she had to make sure she personally set time aside for Astoria alone that evening.

"Good, because I'd like to spend more like with her too," Luna said in her vague voice. But Draco knew her well enough to know while she may sound far away, she was all too serious about what she said.

The two couples' evening to celebrate Christmas was nice. They had a dinner, wine, some dessert, and then went to the sitting room of the large London flat, where they sat around the room with a roaring fire in the fireplace. The whole flat was large and spacious, decorated stylishly and with class. She had to admit, it felt like someplace Draco would live and certainly didn't have the same memories as the Malfoy Manor did connected to it. It was a clear space in her mind, someplace to make memories in rather than have memories of.

After the couples exchange normal presents with each other, Luna stood up and turned to Astoria. "Will you show me the nursery? I know you have to have one by now," she asked, eagerness to see it seeping into her dreamy voice.

Astoria, who had been polite and pleasant to her all even, smiled instantly. She wasn't sure if she was smiling at the change to the subject or maybe to spend time alone with Luna to get to know her more like Draco had claimed. The brunette wasn't as easy to read as Draco for Luna, which left her a bit of a loss. She didn't mind the woman though; she seemed friendly enough. With both men nodding at the women, the ladies headed down the hall. They didn't speak at first, leading Luna to wonder if Rolf and Draco were doing. Were they talking? If so, what were they talking about?

"Here it is," Astoria said with clear pride and happiness in her voice. She seemed very excited to be a mother and to show off the nursery to Luna. Luna found herself quite happy in return, knowing whenever Draco spoke of the baby he was quite happy and proud. Astoria was heavy with her pregnancy, at least seven months along and with when Draco told Luna, she was sure of it. The other woman moved slowly as she lead Luna into the room and began to gesture at things.

The room was on the large side, much like the rest of the spacious apartment. She didn't need the furniture named for her, but didn't interrupted the woman as she pointed out the family heirlooms and other newly bought items. The nursery was decorated in powder blue with a mix of white and yellow accents. Honestly, it was a pretty, cute room that any new parents would be proud to bring their baby home to. Every need that could be was accounted for.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the woman with interest. It was almost as if she was looking at Astoria like she was some endangered creature, something to be treated with care. Several of her friends had had children already, but none of them were Astoria and Draco and she hadn't been around the woman herself for the earlier part of the pregnancy to really know how she fared. All she knew was that Draco barely - if ever - complained over things his wife had to have done, that he did tell her he'd had to go out for food cravings, hear morning sickness, and tend to other small things. He never truly complained, just told as if it was all expected so it was okay with him. Or maybe the out come was what was just what was okay with him.

The woman ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. It was that expecting woman smile that was so charming at times. "I have good days and bad days," she confessed, probably thinking Luna already knew. "But I am doing well, especially since, to me, the worst of it is over." Luna wondered what to her was "the worst of it". "Today is definitely a good day. It was so nice to have you and your husband here for a little holiday celebration. I am sure that Draco is fond of you as a friend and know we haven't had time to get to know each other."

Luna nodded. "Draco is my friend. Rolf and Draco haven't had a chance to get to know each other either, but maybe we can fix that in the next year?" She smiled wishfully, hoping it was true. The friendship wasn't just going to end so it was best they all decided to get along. "I know the baby is due soon, but I'm sure Rolf won't be opposed to spending time with the baby. I know I love babies and would love to get to know them myself."

Astoria smiled. "Yes," she said happily. "That sounds wonderful. Maybe you can help me keep my sanity in the next year or so to come. I hear the first year for a new mother is the hardest."

"Oh, well, I can try," she said willingly. According to some people, Luna didn't have any sanity, but she decided not to mention that to Astoria. Surely the other woman had already heard the tales of "Loony" Lovegood and with the help of Draco's approval hadn't been scared off.

It was two months after the holidays that year that Draco's son was born. Astoria and Draco named the boy Scorpius. Luna thought the name was a bit horrendous, but never spoke of a word of her opinion of his name to her friend or his wife. They grew very busy with their work, the new baby, and making sure everything ran in order the boy's future. Draco seemed a bit obsessed with the boy's future, not wanting him to have to endure what he had to go through. He wanted to give his son the right values without making them seem like something that would be life and death, but more a standard way of life. With the baby in his life along with his life began to retreat into his world world, leaving both his family and Luna behind.

Luna knew, somewhere deep inside, he was just struggling with how to raise his son. He wanted to ahead to the Malfoy way that he still believe in - not being a fan of muggles or muggleborns, believing in purity of their blood, who they associate with being important both by blood status and power - but not the ones that he didn't. Never was he a true following of Lord Voldemort and only played the part of a Death Eater as a scared boy with life or death hanging over his head. How could you teach a son you never wanted to see war any of what he learned there?

After a few months, feeling bad for her friend, she rescheduled a coffee meeting and instead went to his flat. She knew it was likely Astoria would be home with Scorpius and that Draco would go home to his family with nothing else to do. Both were surprised to see her, but welcomed her into their home. The baby was, as it was, napping in the nursery but Astoria said they never knew for how long. Luna knew she wouldn't mind if the baby woke while she was there, wanting time with her friend even if it was interrupted.

The three of them sat in the dining area, drinking coffee and eating small pastries that Astoria had produced for them. The talk drifted from topic to talk, never settling on one for long and never getting to the topic Luna really wanted to discuss. An hour later when the baby's cries alerted the adults he'd woken, Draco jumped up and went to baby first. She knew it was wrong, but Luna felt disappointed that it wasn't Astoria and didn't get the time alone with her friend. If she didn't broach the subject of how he was dealing with the Malfoy legacy and what to teach his son soon, she never would. Even know it would be hard, knowing he'd resisting admitting anything and hold back confessions that would be best said and off his chest.

The baby was, thankfully, hungry which mean Astoria and Scorpius disappeared into the nursery while Draco came out to be with Luna. She knew this would be her only shot at the discussion and readily jumped into the topic before any other attempts at another subject could arise. "Have you spoken to your parents recently?"

A blond eyebrow raised in response to her question. She didn't often mention his parents and only spoke of them when he did and kept the topic at arm's length at best. "My parents?" he echoed, "They have a new grandson. They come by, send owls, give advice when we do or don't need it. Like all grandparents, I'd assume."

His words were even, straight forward, but his expression was still intrigued, if not confused. She thought for a moment. "Do you plan to let them be in Scorpius' life a lot when he gets older then?" It wasn't hard for her to look innocent, as if all this had just occurred to her.

But Draco knew her well enough. This had been coming, and perhaps he'd been expecting it. "No, Luna, I do not plan for my parents to have a great part of my son's life. But they love him. They loved me and that's why I stand before you today. I will not cross them off permanently." His tone was defiant. She couldn't have argued with him had she wanted to, but she found herself appeased by what he said. Now she wondered why he was struggling so. He'd made the decision already, but did he truly believe it wad the right thing? As he said, his parents loved their grandchild and they had loved him. It was not black and white.

"That... makes sense," she allowed in a vague tone that left people wondering if she meant what she said. Looking at Draco's set face, his inquiring grey eyes as they looked at her, she knew he'd be fine. She shouldn't have been worried either way.

It was Scorpius' first Halloween when Luna found out she was pregnant. It wasn't much of a surprise, but it was their first year of marriage and she knew she had to calm down more and more on the expeditions now. Being stuck in London more wasn't something she looked forward to at all, wanting to get all her need for beautiful, mysterious creatures out of her system before she had to stop until after the baby was born. Even after the baby was born, they wouldn't be able to go the first year or two. It simply wasn't fair to cast their child onto someone else to watch with as much as they traveled for their work. But Rolf and Luna decided when that time came they would take turns so both got out of the house.

With so many of her friends already having little humans running around rather than even babies, Luna wasn't afraid of the knowledge of motherhood. She was apprehensive, however. Draco had coldly laughed at her concerns, telling her everyone has them and it's not only the baby is born that you can really face them. Some people still were scared and anxious of parenthood even after the baby was born; he was sure that Astoria never got over her new mother anxieties even though she was a good mother. For some reason, especially hearing them from Draco who rebuffed her work some of the time to her face, hearing her fears and worries were normal and founded helped.

The months ticked by slowly. She watched her friends' children learn and grow before her eyes, wondering who her children would be most like. When would they learn to turn the page in a book? Pick something up? Say 'Mama'? She hadn't a notion even if she could guess by the progression of the children around her. Rolf took the idea of parenthood both seriously and easily. He didn't seem to have the same concerns as she did, that were supposedly normal, but he was quite serious about being a good father and raising a family to be proud of.

A few months after Scorpius' first birthday, Luna gave birth to her and Rolf's twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. To Luna, they were by far the most beautiful babies she'd ever seen. From the moment they were placed in her arms, she knew she could never stop loving them. They were her boys, a part of her; they had a part of her heart that only they could. She fussed over them, told them stories of fanciful creatures that were yet to be discovered and creatures that had been. Even though the babies couldn't understand, she told them stories of expeditions Rolf and she had been on, the creatures they had discovered together. She wanted them to know everything it seemed. Rolf doted on his boys too, adding to the stories with his own favorites or singing silly songs to them.

For awhile it was easy not to be around others. Strange as it seemed, with twin boys, they had their hands full already. But even as a few weeks passed, Luna missed people. She missed her friends that didn't stop by for a visit. Mostly, because Draco lived his own busy life, she missed Draco. And Astoria, but it was less. The two women hadn't grown particularly close in all the years they had known each other. The meetings less and less until they seemed to disappear, Luna grew sad. She hid it well, not understanding why it effected her so. He could come visit her; she had visited him when he had a new baby at home. But instead he chose to stay away, to not even owl. Maybe this was their goodbye, she wondered.

But about two months after the babies were born, she got an owl that delighted her as it proved her wrong. It seemed he was merely giving her time to adjust to being a mother and had not disappeared on her. He wanted to meet for coffee like the old days before either of them had even been married. She readily agreed and set a date and time she knew she could make. Rolf didn't mind caring care of the boys alone while she disappeared for a little while; he got out of the house plenty to return the favor now and then to her.

At the coffee shop Luna had to resist the urge to hug him once again. It would have been their third hug in all their years of friendship, but she refrained, merely smiled at him as she said, "Hello Draco," in greeting. Her tone was whimsical and happy, clearly she was glad to be there.

Taking a look at Draco himself, while he tried to hide it, she could tell he was happy to be there. He wasn't quite smiling, but it was in his grey eyes as he looked at her. He was dressed primly while she was in a simple set of robes, making her wonder where he'd just came from or what he was in the middle of. Before she could ask how he was, he spoke, "Hello, Luna. How is motherhood?" he asked, properly

She looked at him strangely at the proper way he spoke. That was something she'd come to expect from someone who barely knew her. Draco spoke properly normally, she knew, but referring to it such as that? Maybe it was the last coffee they'd have. The thought made her sad, made her wish that he'd never owled her if that's how it was going to be. She didn't want to say goodbye. They may both have families, but people needed friends too. And deep down, she knew that Draco was her friend and considered her as such in return. She looked at her friend for a moment in silence, unsure what to say. "The boys are lovely," she said finally, her voice giving away nothing of her sadness or the happiness that used to be there. It was simply her normal, dreamlike tone that she used for everything with a hint of pride over her sons.

"That's good," he said in his drawl, sitting down at a table with two cups of coffee on it. He gestured to the chair across from his, "For you."

Luna hated it when he arrived first and proceeded to get her coffee. It was a nice thought in theory, but really, she could get her own coffee. Either way, she sat down and started to add some sugar and cream. They remained silent as he took a sip of his, already ready. When she was done, she took a sip and looked across the table at him. Those grey eyes of his bored right through her suddenly, telling her it was not a goodbye. He had been avoiding her, she was suddenly sure. The way he was looking at her so closely and intently told her there was something going on. He was confounded by her, confused and left in a state of annoyance. What had she done to annoy him? She hadn't seen him in weeks. Had he expected her to owl him? She had made the first contact after Scorpius was born, surely he could return the favor.

Still, they didn't speak. She met his grey eyes, gauging their warmth. They weren't cold and chilly as they could be, has they had been in the past, but they weren't as warm as she'd seen either. The murky depth's temperature lingered somewhere near lukewarm, not quite anything. She hated that. If he was angry with her, she could have it out with him; if he was hurt, he should say something! Instead, all she got was air devoid of words which meant something she didn't know.

"How is Astoria?" she asked finally, not being able to stand the quiet any longer. Lifting her cup, she didn't take her eyes off Draco's. To her surprise, something unnamed flashed in his eyes at the mention of his wish. She had no idea what it was, but it certainly mattered to him if he didn't hide it.

"Astoria is fine," Draco said stiffly. There wasn't a single happy thing in how he answered, how he looked now. He looked uncomfortable, annoyance renewed for a difference reason. "She's been busy at work lately. With my job and hers, Scorpius is being left with nannies."

Luna knew Draco wouldn't like that. He had been raised plenty by the help when he was growing up while his parents had loved him. He had wished for his parents' attention when he was younger more often since it wasn't always there. He didn't want Scorpius raised the same way. Well, that explained that. He was irritated at Astoria for not being home more often. They'd spoken before that he didn't want her to be at home all the time, but more often was all he requested. Draco worked few hours as he could while maintaining his job at the Ministry in order to be more available for his son. With both Luna and Rolf's jobs, they could afford and manage for one if not both of them to be with the boys constantly. When they got older, they could go on expeditions and leave the boys for only a few days a few times a year to go together like they used to. She had to remind herself she was lucky to have the option. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said, meaning it.

Draco just shrugged, trying to not look bothered. He forgot that Luna can read him sometimes, and she knew this truly bothered him. Or else he wouldn't have brought it up so easily, without thinking. "It is what it is." She hated when he became cold in his words, even if his eyes weren't. He can't ask if things that mattered to him weren't important, like his own desires on how to raise his son wasn't important when they were. In end, it probably wasn't something Draco could win, Luna knew, but she wished he could. Astoria should understand him better after all these years, to know what he needs and wants. Rolf knew without a doubt that Luna had needed this coffee with Draco and hadn't hesitated to making sure she could go.

Looking at Luna toying with the spoon she had used to stir her coffee, he insisted, "Come on. How is it? Harder than expected? Easier than you thought? Or are you just thinking of how fast you can drink your coffee and go home to them?" It was a rare sight to see Draco Malfoy nice, playful, and genuinely interested. But his eyes danced back at her, egging her on to answer him fully and honestly. It was amazing how different he could be sometimes and it was why he was her friend. She accepted him for all of him - the cold shell he put on, the lukewarm attitude of not attitude, the rare sides of actual happiness, playfulness, or anger - and he accepted her for, well, just all of her.

"The boys are great. I am convinced they are the best babies in the world. That has ever been in the world. They seem as fascinated as we are over the creatures we tell them about, listening to us without crying, letting the tales lull them to sleep..." she gushed for a moment in a wishful voice. "And no, it is not harder than I thought, but it's not easy either. I do know respect some of you that were parents before me for doing it. I never had a clue."

Draco chuckled. "Well, now you do. And they're babies, Luna, you can tell them anything and they will listen seeing how they have no idea what you're saying yet. One day, however, they will, and they the true story telling will begin with you." He smiled, seeing nonplussed by the idea. He probably told stories or read books to his son all the time, loving when the boy liked what he was hearing most.

Luna smiled at Draco, glad to see the lukewarm temperature leave his grey eyes and be replaced with something warm and friendly, delighted and happy. She took a drink of her coffee at the same moment he did, both of them looking over their cups at each other. When they set down the cup. it seemed to be a friendly game of who was going to break and speak first. Luna could go days without speaking to another person unlike Draco who she assumed wouldn't lost minutes. And she was proven right when about five minutes into the probing grey eyed stare, getting more restless by the minute, he spoke up, "How is Rolf adjusting? As good as you?"

Luna was pleasantly surprised by the question and considered the answer for a moment. "Probably better."

Draco's fine blond eyebrow shut up in question as he looked at her. "Better? Really? He's a better father than I am then. I found it terrifying and hard to adjust to having to be at the beck and call of this little life. Sure, I loved him, but to adjust to him actually being there was... hard."

She book her head. "No, he's not. I've seen you with Scorpius and jump up when Scorpius cried. You're a brilliant father!"

Giving her a small smile. he said, "Thank you."

The twins were three when it started. No one expected it. No one planned it. Somehow we just drifted toward each other. Back when we first got families we seemed to have less time for reach other, but slowly, time didn't matter. We created our own times, meeting more in public placed the kids could be with us at, going to each other's flats, invited each other to every dinner party, every birthday party or dinner. If there was a reason we could be together, we used it and relished in that time.

No one seemed to notice anything wrong. No one seemed to notice we were spending more time together than previously, or that our families and other friends were spending more time with the other rather then carefully trying to keep them separated. The kids began to know who each other are by name, knowing the adults as well. There was no mistaking they had a friendship, a real connection over something most people didn't understand. Holidays came and went, days passed by slowly intermingling both their lives. But still. somehow, they longed for the times it was just the two of them, so they could be who they were and no one put on airs for anyone else.

Paying her an unexpected visit at her flat, Draco was there when she received the news. Rolf was off on an expedition in Asia. His exact location wasn't known. It left Luna alone with the boys at home. They were three, rowdy and played loudly when she wasn't trying to get them down for naps for bed or settle down long enough to eat. Now she longed for the day they were babies, more cuddly. When she opened the flat door, and he stood there, she smiled at him, ushering him in immediately before she spoke. "What brings you by?" she asked in her wistful tone.

Draco shrugged. It was practically a patented gesture for him at times as if he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. She just shook her head slightly, and brushed her blond hair over her shoulder. He didn't actually need to explain why he'd just appeared at her door. Both of them knew he was always welcome, but she did note that he didn't have Scorpius with him. Perhaps he was on a lunch break? Then why wasn't he eating anything? His eyes gave nothing awhile when she gave them a quick look.

"The boys just went down for a nap," she informed him airily, moving farther into the home. He followed suit, sitting down and making himself comfortable on the sofa. She smiled at the sight, as a familiar as it could be considered. "Do you want something to drink? Eat?" He had to be on his lunch break.

"A cup of coffee if you have any," Draco requested, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Unfortunately the look did not provide an answer to her unasked questions as it was.

She moved easily to the kitchen to get a cup of the coffee she'd made earlier for Draco. It wasn't freshly made like they coffee they normally shared, nor was it professionally brewed. Somehow, despite this, she knew he complain and if he did she had some fresh iced tea to offer as a replacement. Carrying out the two cups. she placed one in front of Draco and kept the other for herself. He picked up the cup timidly, looking at her curiously. When he took a sip, he smirked. It was clear he knew it wasn't fresh, but the smirk said it was more of a joke to him. At least that particular smirk did. Another one might say it was horrible and he needed something better.

They sat in silence for a moment, but it was comfortable, both sipping and drinking the coffee. Finally Luna spoke. "Are you on lunch, Draco?" She was a woman who liked to sedate her curiosity and didn't mind asking questions.

"No, I had a partial day at work," he explained with another shrug. "I figured I would stop by before I go home." His raised eyebrow asked his question for him of if it was a problem. It wasn't a problem; it was a good expected surprise in fact. She loved seeing him for any reason, even if it was no reason.

"You picked a good time then," she said vaguely. She meant of course the twins were sleeping. Once they settled down long enough to nap, they slept incredibly well, their little bodies exhausted from all the rowdy play before. This was normally the time she made sure the house was tidy so she and the boys could run any errands they had after they woke up. Today she got a special treat of spending unexpected time with her friend instead.

"I see that," he said, "But a Malfoy does have good timing." Luna had to agree that Malfoys she had known or knew of had proven that to her. Defecting right at the end of the war, Draco proving himself to be a decent person and become her friend right when they both needed it. If they hadn't needed the friendship at the time, she doubted it would have developed like it had. "Are the boys still napping well? Scorpius doesn't like nap time, but once he realizes he won't win he'll lay down. Then he's out."

Luna giggled. "Yes, they still nap well, but they too don't want to nap." Draco smiled at her. It was nice to have things in common with a friend. "They keep each other up, too, talking. But once one follows asleep the other one is sure to follow soon after. They grow bored just laying there."

He chuckled. 'Doesn't everything grow bored just laying somewhere?"

Tilting her head to the side, she shrugged her own version of the gesture. "Not necessarily. Just laying somewhere can give someone a nice place to think. Consumed with your own thoughts-" She was cut off by an owl soaring through her window. The sight wasn't surprising in a busy home, but she hadn't been expecting one either much like she hadn't been expecting her visitor.

Walking over to where the owl perched itself on the back of the couch right beside Draco. Reaching to undo the message from the bird's leg, she gave Draco a small, 'excuse me' smile. However, he didn't draw away from her at all, but remained comfortable in his seat on the couch as before. Unrolling the note, the words felt like daggers in her heart. Pincers grabbed her words so she couldn't even talk and tell Draco what was on the parchment when he looked at her inquiringly. She felt the blood drain from her face, her body feeling suddenly and unusually cold and weak. The only thought running through her mind was how this could not be happening. Her father could not be at St. Mungo's for some poisonous bite. No. He could not be hurt or sick or in danger. She couldn't believe it.

"Luna?" Draco inquired after a moment of silence, concerned. "Luna!" He jumped to his feet, turning his body so he was facing hers. Draco reached out and pried the parchment from her fingers, then read the words himself. "Merlin, Luna, it['ll be alright. Your father will be fine." He said the words with surprise, but determination like he could make her father alright by sheer will. "Go to St. Mungo's. I'll watch the boys."

She just stood there, looking at the back of the parchment in his hands. She could barely feel his eyes looking at her, or remember the boys were in a room nearby. All she heard was St. Mungo's. She had to get there; she was all her father had in the world and he needed her! He'd been forgiving of her busy life, but they still talked regularly and she took the boys to see him every other weekend at his home - her childhood home. She nodded numbly at his words, but still didn't look up at him.

"Luna! Look at me," Draco demanded, and when she didn't, he reached out grabbed her chin. He wasn't rough, but the touch pulled her back from her thoughts and fears. Her silver eyes met his grey ones, for the first time realizing she had tears in them. As if on an unexplainable, undeniable impulse, Draco reached out to her. The parchment dropped, drifting down to the couch, and Luna found herself pulled against Draco's chest in an embrace. He held her tightly, but not too tight, keeping her close and giving her comfort since she wad clearly in a state to need it. Her arms found their way around his body, pulling him closer to her in return and tightening the embrace they shared. "It'll be okay. He's at the best hospital in the world. He'll be okay," Draco whispered to her, his tone and voice like a caress to ease her fears.

Luna's head rested on his shoulder as he held her to him, taking comfort in his arms and warmth. They rarely hugged, and this was certainly a first anyway. Never had Draco held her before. Right now the moment was one of them despite the things running through her head around her father she couldn't help but notice how nice this was and how she almost wanted to stay like this. It was awaking things in her that she never knew where there, not for Draco. The moment she realized where her thoughts were leading, she looked up at Draco.

His grey eyes were mesmerizing. They weren't clouded over anyway. The grey was clear and nearly silver-like as they looked back at her, probing her like they always do. But it wasn't the same probing and she couldn't put a word to what it was. He was searching for something, something he hoped was there or hoped wasn't. He could be feeling something like she was, that he shouldn't feel for her. That thought actually made everything fall into place - they both knew they shouldn't be doing this, holding each other or feelings this way during the embrace.

She dropped her arms, but he kept one arm around her, reaching down and gently place his hand below her chin again. It rested there, keeping her face turned upward as he leaned down. Heat radiated from his body, from his touch; the heat warming her so she felt the same way if she didn't already. His kiss was feather-like, not like a kiss from Draco Malfoy she'd ever think. He wasn't the gentle, kind, endearing type. But a moment later, he leaned down again and touched his lips to hers, but this time it wasn't soft. The kiss was confident, hard without being rough, and full of passion and desire. How she longed to feel those things coming from Draco into her, her hands reached up and slid in his hair, combing it back lightly as she kissed him back. After a long. breathless kiss, she pulled back and immediately realized that kiss jarred her senses, bringing her back to reality to the fact she was in the arms of a man that wasn't her husband, feeling his lips against hers. And wanting to be and liking it.

Stepping back, she broke the embrace completely, her hands dropping. "My father," she said, trying to be firm.

"Your father. I'll watch the boys, you go," he insisted, his voice not having to try at being firm. He was - out of caring, she knew - telling her what to do. He moved to where the closet was, opened the door, and held her cloak out to her. "Go, Luna."

Her mind reeling from what just happened, she grabbed her cloak before she could go numb again and focused her thoughts on her father as far from the man standing in front of her as she could. "I'll send another baby sitter soo-"

"Go. I can watch them," he repeated strongly. Without hesitating, he reached out and took her shoulder, gently leading her to the fireplace in the middle of the living room. Not removing his one hand, he grabbed the pot of Floo powder for her. "Go."

She secured her cloak more firmly, not bothering to say anything about his touch. It felt nice, comforting, something real to cling to with one part of her mind so she didn't get lost. Steadying herself, she took the powder from him then stepped away, taking a bit in her hand, she placed the pot back on the mantel. "Thank you, Draco," she said in a soft, dream-like voice before she tossed the powder into the flame and watched it dance green before she stepped inside. "St. Mungo's!"

Her father spent two weeks in the hospital over a bite from a monsa. They were horrible little creatures discovered officially just two years prior. With humans starting to invade their home in the forest of South America, their bites killed many who didn't know they were dangerous. But her father had thankfully known the monsa was dangerous and bite poisonous and was able to go to the hospital in time. Still, recovery wasn't immediate for a bite that wasn't well known. She had sent another few to relieve Draco from baby sitting just a few hours after she relieved her word her father would most likely live and what happened exactly. But in the two weeks after, she hadn't spoken to him.

For once, she hadn't wanted to actually speak to him. As soon as Rolf had gotten her owl that something was wrong with her father, he had immediately came back home. The fact he came as soon as he could, cutting his trip short, make her feel even more guilty that she had kissed Draco. Until that day, she couldn't remember thinking of her friend as anything more than a friend. They were both married - supposedly happily. But during the two weeks without Draco, knowing why she was without him and having him not contact her, Luna felt even more miserable in her marriage. She craved the passion that was in Draco's kiss, the heat in his touch.

To make sure her father was okay, she and the boys stayed with him at her own childhood home for two weeks after. Once he was full recovered, Luna returned to her normal life with Rolf and the boys at the flat. In her mind, Draco and her friendship was through. She carried on easily for two weeks, keeping busy with her family and friends. but then Rolf went off to finish his trip. With how quickly he had came back just for her and her father, she couldn't bare to tell him no.

It was the day he left - about two hours after she'd dropped the boys off at her father's for another visit just the three of them - there was a knock on the door of the flat. Startled, she went to the door and was even more surprised it was Draco. She had half a mind to tell him to go away. but the other half wanted a reason for his silence for over a month. He hadn't even bother to ask her how her father was. He was hear that day yet he didn't care. Maybe Draco was as cold as everyone else thought he was.

They stood there locked in a strong and probing stare for a long moment before she sighed softly and stepped aside, letting him inside. With confidence, he strode into her home as if there was no question about his presence there. Even still, somehow, Luna didn't either. It felt like he belonged there. Then why hadn't he been there for over a month?

"How is your father? How are you doing?" Draco asked, turning to face her. This time he didn't sit straight down. He stood in the middle of the room, calling attention to himself. Her eyes couldn't look away from those familiar, grey eyes that haunted her. The questions were both a surprise and not. They should be expected questions after what happened, but somehow they were different from Draco, who hadn't already asked her, who hadn't been around, who had been there that day.

"Do you really care?" she asked in a soft voice, looking at him.

"Of course I care, Luna," he said, looking nearly hurt by her accusation. She could tell he meant the words and even seemed half hurt by her words.

"Then why haven't I heard from you?"

"Because of what happened. I wanted to ask about your father, about you. But what about what happened? Luna, I kissed you. Twice and I meant them. I've wanted to kiss you for awhile now and I finally did." He paused and took a deep breath. His grey eyes were beautiful as he said those words. They were the same clear grey that bordered on silver they had been that day when he looked at her. Had they been like that since he arrived? What did all this really mean? "I don't regret it."

She blinked at him. Her immediate reaction was that she didn't regret it either. She hadn't the entire time he'd been away and she'd missed him. Why couldn't he have come over the next day? Why couldn't he had come over when her father was still in the hospital or even at home? Why? "Regret is a waste of time," she replied softly in her dreamy voice as she looked at him without flinching.

Draco smiled, almost looking relieved. He crossed the room to her, his arms reaching out for her, but she stepped back, side stepping. "No," she said, "Tell me why. Where did you go? You say you care, but you left. Why?"

Draco looked at her with surprise. "It's not like that. I do care that's why. You were worried about your father and I wanted to have this conversation after it settled. We couldn't ignore what happened the next time we saw each other. At least I couldn't." His eyes were gentle, honest. He wanted to have a real conversation about it. Did that mean he wanted something to happen now? They were both married.

"Draco, what happened..." she trailed off, her voice dream-like as she looked at him, uncertain now. Now that he implied even vaguely he thought something about happen again, she couldn't get the thought of his touch - heated and gentle both - or the feel of his lips out of her mind. She wanted it again; she wanted to fling herself at him and hold on for dear life. But she couldn't, could she?

"It happened," he said firmly, taking a step closer to her. "You cannot deny that you don't regret it. You already told me. Where do you want to go from here? Nowhere? To continue to be friends? To continuing acting like we don't care for each other as more? That we don't have thoughts of more, of kissing, of touching? Do you want to continue as we have? I can't do that, Luna. I can't continue as we have. The only other choice is for me to walk out the door and never come back."

"Draco, I'm married," she pointed out, gesturing around her flat. "You're married. We had no right. We can't do again." Part of her knew her words were true. They shouldn't do it again, but they could, they can. She wanted to. The kiss, the touch, the man... she wanted it all. She had seen such amazing change in Draco in their years of friendship that the friendship had unknowingly developed into something more. They couldn't deny it any longer, and such a big part of her didn't want to.

"Alright," he said, moving past her toward the door. "If that's your decision, I can't change your mind." He strode to the door purposely as if not expecting the hand that reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. But as soon as the warm hand landed on his sleeve, he smirked. It was his smirk that said "I told you so". It was the smirk that said he'd been expecting all of this and was playing it up. It wasn't playing with her. She knew that without even looking in his eyes this time. Slowly he turned to her, taking her in his arms and this time she let him.

Sinking into him, her arms went around his neck as she breathed in the scent she knew would become familiar. Now it was just something she'd smelled at random during small moments of close contact. It was spicy and manly, all Draco. The way his hand stroked down her back was comforting, warm and sent tingles throughout her body; her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. "Luna," he whispered, his voice full of emotion and sweetness as well as fire and passion. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse into those familiar grey silver eyes before his mouth slid over hers. His kiss was gentle yet such passion was in its depths. She had had no chance. There was no way she could have let this walk right out the door never to return.

Merlin help her, somewhere down the line, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

They spent their time in secret, meetings at their places when no one was around and hotels. Sometimes the meetings were frequent, but sometimes they were rare. In the end, all she could think of was Draco Malfoy. All she could think of was reasons not to be intimate with her husband. All she could do was try not to show her dealings in her face when she was with Astoria or her husband. She felt guilt and shame as she should, but she also felt love. It was a love that had been building for years, that they forsake their friends' shaking heads at first for. They did it all without knowing their friendship would lead to her bedroom when her husband was out of the country and her children being baby sat.

But the moment his fingers grazed her skin or she felt the heat of his mouth on hers, she knew she couldn't do without it.


End file.
